


Homework

by josslee



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josslee/pseuds/josslee





	Homework

"Come on, Minho, you know this." Thomas said with an exasperated sigh. He raked his hands through his hair as he watch Minho struggle with the last question. Minho's eyebrows creased in the middle as he bit his lip to fight for concentration. Thomas was loosing his own mind, watching him fumble for answers. 

"George W. Bush?" Minho asked, looking innocently up at thomas through his eyelashes. 

"Minho." Thomas said incredulously. "He was American. We are talking Australian Prime Ministers." 

The two were sprawled out over each other on Thomas's bed, madly studying for an exam that Minho had completely forgotten about. 

"What's the difference, anyway?" Minho asked stubbornly. "They both start with A."

"Minho, they are on opposite sides of the planet. That's quite a difference."

"Right then. Since it's not Bushy George, was it John Howard?" 

Thomas cast a quick glance at his notes and raised his eyebrows at Minho who had completely given up and was now doodling various anime characters in the margin of his workbook. 

"That's right... Actually."

"Actually? Thanks." Minho remarked. 

"Fantastic," Thomas rubbed his hands together deviously. "Here," he held out another few pages of questions stapled together. Minho groaned loudly. "Come on, these are easier." 

"I hate you, by the way."

"You love me." Thomas retorted. 

"You're so gay but I love you."

Thomas untangled himself from the mess that was papers, sheets and legs and went over to and opened, his wardrobe.

"What are you doing now?" Minho asked, looking up from his paper. "Actually if you're not going to put on one of those one sided dick g strings, I don't care." He turned back to his work and Thomas chuckled to himself. 

Thomas sifted through his clothes, picking out a select few, ignoring Minho's questioning looks. He held up what he'd chosen: a jumper; a jacket; a snow jacket; a scarf and a beanie. He slid into them wordlessly. 

"What—you going to the snow or something?" Minho asked, not looking up. Thomas sashayed over to Minho, peering over his shoulder. 

"Haven't answered any questions yet, I see. 'What is the name of the current English Prime Minister?'"

Minho bit his palm, rolling his eyes. "George Bush?" 

"Minho, the only question on the whole test that will have the answer 'George Bush' is 'Who was the President of the USA before Obama?' Guess again." Thomas shifted his scarf, sweat already collecting on his neck. 

"John How—nope, he was Aussie..." He muttered to himself. "David Cameron!" 

"Yes, Minho!" Thomas said, unwrapping the scarf and throwing it across the room. Minho raised an eyebrow and read out the next question. 

"'Name the three most recent Popes.'" He looked at Thomas for help, but Thomas only shrugged and smirked. "Benedict XVI, John Paul II and Francis." 

"Yeah, but wrong order. Write that on the real test and you're screwed." 

"John Paul, Benny, Francis." 

"Bingo, but don't refer to Benedict XVI as 'Benny'. You'll loose marks for that too." Thomas said as he shimmied out of his snow jacket. 

"Right, next question. Is the answer Margaret Thatcher?" 

Thomas leaned over to inspect the questions. "Yeah, actually. You're right. You're getting better at this Thomas chucked and he yanked the beanie off his head. 

"Are you going to keep taking off clothes as I get the questions right?" Minho asked, noticing Thomas's actions. 

"Perhaps. Come on, next question." 

"John Key." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Right on." He leaned forwards and pulled his jacket off. "Are you cheating?" 

"No, I'm just more determined to get the right answers now." 

"Sure thing, Minho. Sure thing." Thomas began to read the next question. "Which American Prime Minister—"

"President. America has presidents. I got that right. Take off your clothes." Minho interrupted. 

"Right, uh, yeah. You're right," Thomas fumbled over his words almost as much as he was fumbling for the edge of his jumper. "My bad. But anyway, what American president—"

"Abraham Lincon." 

Thomas didn't even reply, instead, he pulled his shirt off, leaving him in pants and socks. 

"What was the name of the first female Australian prime minister?"

"Julie Gillard." Minho replied. 

"Juli-a Gillard, actually," Thomas replied cockily. 

"Thomas," Minho said lowly. "Take off your pants." 

"Uh, well, you d-didn't get the question right, so I have to k-keep them on." 

Minho, unhappy with Thomas's reply, leaned over Thomas's horizontal figure, one hand on one side of his head and the other tripping over Thomas's belt. He unclipped it pulled it out, tossing it to the floor next to him. Then he shot and Cheshire grin at Thomas and went back to his work. Thomas didn't even get to sit up fully when Minho finished scrawling come thing down on the paper and discarded it behind him. He smirked widely and Thomas raised his eyebrows.

Minho wasted no time, hastily pulling off Thomas's trousers. 

"Socks?" Thomas asked, feeling Minho's lips brush his. 

"Nah, they're kind of kinky."


End file.
